


Озабоченные

by rijsamurai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2015, Fetish, Humor, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rijsamurai/pseuds/rijsamurai
Summary: Дурацкая идея ГермионыНаписано на зимнюю фандомную битву для команды Уизли 2015
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8





	Озабоченные

Гермиона — умница, но иногда ее идеи просто отвратительны. Воздерживаться до свадьбы, чтобы первая брачная ночь вышла особенной? Серьезно?!

К сожалению Гарри, Джинни повелась. С целью помучить его — он на все сто в этом уверен.

Гарри попал в ад.

Любая невинная фраза казалась пошлым эвфемизмом. Недавно Джинни попросила его прочистить засор в раковине, так он такого нафантазировал! А затем Джинни дала ему в руки вантуз. Первой мыслью было: «Она же не хочет, чтобы я это в нее засунул?», второй: «Хочет засунуть это в меня?», только потом Гарри заметил в кухонной раковине грязную воду с плавающими кусочками овощей.

Кстати, о еде — с ней еще хуже. Гарри уже порезал на маленькие кусочки все бананы и другие продукты фаллической формы, раскидав по контейнерам для еды. Не помогло. Джинни была сексуальной, даже когда ела лапшу руками, пачкая в соусе лицо и пальцы.

Гарри как будто снова оказался в подростком возрасте — тогда вставало даже на обычный тостер.

А Джинни дразнилась. Знала все его слабости, нарочно провоцировала. Вот начала играть с веревочкой браслета, то сильно стягивая в узел, то отпуская, напоминая Гарри их эксперимент со связыванием. Конечно, красивых узелков у них не получилось, остались ожоги от веревок, а еще паутина, в которой они сами же запутались, вместо того, чтобы приступить к главному. Вечер запомнился не первоклассным сексом, зато смехом и весельем.

Джинни никогда не теребила браслеты, она их вообще почти не носила — мешали. Несмотря на неудачный опыт, Гарри до сих пор возбуждало слово «бондаж», и чертовка знала об этом.

И носить его одежду начала не потому, что ее вся в стирке. Гарри уже давно все перестирал, даже специально спросил у миссис Уизли несколько заклинаний, упрощающих работу.

В растянутых футболках и его белых носках Джинни выглядела восхитительнее, чем во всем этом кружевном белье с ажурными чулками. Через тонкую ткань просвечивала небольшая грудь, в гостиной сквозило и соски твердели, свободная одежда красиво облегала изгибы тела, особенно в движении. Его носки великоваты для Джинни, «пятки» оказывались на щиколотках. Зрелище, вызывающее в нем странную смесь желаний. То ему хотелось таскать ее на руках, щекотать и обнимать, то вдруг эти мысли вытесняли другие: Джинни лежит на столе, ее ноги на плечах Гарри, и эти чертовы носки со сползшей «пяткой» прямо возле его лица...

Гарри казалось, что он в жизни столько не мастурбировал. Каждый день со стонами выбегал из комнаты, когда Джинни заносило с этими играми, прятался, и задрачивал свои душевные раны. Даже прочищая тот чертов засор в кухне, Гарри спустил прямо в раковину, в эту грязную воду с плавающими кусочками овощей, потому что резиновый клапан вантуза напомнил ему женскую грудь.

Гарри сейчас согласился бы на все, даже еще раз испытать на себе страпон Джинни. Не то, чтобы ему так уж не понравилось, как раз наоборот — это-то его и пугало. Хотя потом он понял, что его возбудило скорее не трение силиконового дилдо о простату, не чувство наполненности, а то, как Джинни царапала короткими ногтями его бедра, называла своей сучкой. Как хватала за волосы, оттягивала назад, как потом вдавливала его голову обратно в подушку. Гарри кончил, просто представив, что в тот момент испытывала Джинни, почувствовал ту власть, которую она ощутила, вдалбливая его в матрас.

Джинни могла призвать банку с конфетами заклинанием, но нет, сама потянулась к верхней полке. Край футболки поднялся, приоткрыл простые спортивные трусики со смешными рожицами на каждой ягодице.

Гарри закрыл глаза и шумно втянул воздух. Рука скользнула за пояс домашних свободных штанов, сжала член.

Его любимые трусы из коллекции Джинни.

Блядская свадьба! Ну за что?!

Гарри облизнул нижнюю губу, открыл глаза и заметил, что Джинни во все глаза глядела на его ширинку, на его руку в штанах. А потом сложила руки на груди и сжала ноги.

Тут до Гарри дошло, что мучался не он один. Для Джинни воздержание — такое же испытание. А все эти намеки и игры просто в ее характере, для Джинни это шутки.

Но ничего, он тоже умел шутить.

* * *

Гарри вытащил руку из штанов, посмотрел на Джинни, ухмыляясь. А потом стянул ботинки и носки, забросил босые ноги на кофейный столик.

Джинни чуть не застонала в голос. Эти его милые аккуратные мизинчики, которые ей всегда так хотелось отгрызть! Иногда она завидовала, что именно Гарри достались такие красивые ноги, а не ей. С другой стороны, было бы глупо тянуться к своим ногам, чтобы облизать пальцы, пощекотать языком местечко рядом с пяткой...

Она уже сто раз пожалела, что вообще заговорила с Гермионой о сексе. Гермиона и Рон такие романтики, куда там таким озабоченными извращенцам, как Джинни и Гарри?

Джинни никогда не понимала, зачем шелковые простыни и прогулки под луной, если есть мягкий (пусть уже расшатанный) диван, картонное ведерко с куриными крылышками и парень с самыми великолепными мизинчиками на свете? Что уж говорить об этом ожидании до свадьбы, чтобы первая брачная ночь получилась идеальной. Это же так банально!

Но гордость не давала отступить. Гарри точно это понимал, Джинни видела по его поведению. Иначе с чего вдруг появилась эта привычка облизывать нижнюю губу? Как же она скучала по тем дням, когда Гарри мог неожиданно сползти под стол, якобы за упавшей вилкой, и Джинни чувствовала, как его руки задирали ей юбку, тащили трусики вниз, а потом шершавый язык касался клитора, половых губ, толкался внутрь...

Джинни хотелось быть ближе Гарри, она начала носить его одежду — хотя бы так ощущать его запах на себе.

Однажды она чуть не сорвалась, сказала прочистить засор на кухне, подразумевая, что непрочь зажечь с Гарри прямо на круглом столе, который они вместе так долго выбирали. Она слишком поздно поняла, что именно произнесла вслух. Но Джинни нашла выход: впихнула в руки Гарри вантуз (хотя мама научила ее заклинанию для чистки труб), и как можно быстрее выбежала из комнаты.

У девочек из команды она подсмотрела одну вещь. Они носили резиночки на руках, и когда им снова хотелось курить маггловские сигареты (в последнее время это стало модно среди магов), били себя по запястью, чтобы отвести нехорошие мысли в сторону. Джинни повесила себе такую же, а потом подумала, что резинке одиноко и ей нужен друг-браслет, тогда откопала где-то фенечку, что подарила ей Луна. Лишние предметы раздражали, щекотали кожу, сползая то верх, то вниз, когда она двигала рукой. Джинни постоянно их поправляла, теребила, но не снимала. Верила, что это талисманы в ее нелегком испытании.

А еще ее умиляла и одновременно заводила забота Гарри. Например, недавно он почистил и порезал всю еду, расфасовал по этим жутко удобным маггловским контейнерам, значительно облегчая ей готовку. А потом неожиданно перестирал всю одежду, даже ту, что лежала на верхних полках, пылилась и никем не носилась.

Каждую ночь, чувствуя его стояк своим бедром, ей хотелось протянуть руку под резинку его трусов, сомкнуть пальцы на члене, а еще лучше залезть с головой под одеяло и взять в рот. Ласкать, пока он не начнет лепетать что-то несвязное, в последний момент пережать член у основания, пощекотать яички. Слушать его всхлипы, а потом принять член до самого горла, почувствовать, как он кончает...

А сейчас Гарри намеренно светил своими стопами, специально столкнул резинку для волос со столика, а потом поднял одними пальцами ног.

Глупая свадьба! Ну за что?!

— Знаешь, мне лучше пожить у Джорджа, — сказала она.

— Да, это хорошая мысль, — кивнул Гарри, снова облизнув нижнюю губу. Его уши немного покраснели. Джинни только недавно заметила, что они больше, чем должны быть, но ей они все равно нравились. Как и маленькие веснушки у него на носу, совсем бледные, по сравнению с ее россыпью.

— Пошла собираться.

— Я помогу.

* * *

Гарри вернулся домой поздно, все равно там никто не ждал. Прогулялся по району, где они снимали квартиру (на Гриммо шел ремонт), каждый раз закатывая глаза, встречая число шестьдесят девять. С тех пор, как они с Джинни открыли для себя эту позицию, число как будто преследовало его, то он пройдет рядом с шестьдесят девятым домом, то мимо проедет автобус с этим номером, вот сегодня зачет в школе авроров принимали в шестьдесят девятой аудитории.

Гарри облизнул губы, кажется, у него началось обезвоживание от постоянной мастурбации, губы вечно пересыхали.

В квартире кто-то был — он увидел свет в щели под дверью, может, Джинни что-то забыла вчера?

Первое, что он заметил, войдя в гостиную, картонное ведро с острыми куриными крылышками. Сразу же потекли слюнки.

— Ты поздно, — Джинни выглянула из их спальни. Опять в его футболке и носках.

Гарри застонал.

— Гулял, — сказал он с недовольством.

— Давай забудем об этой дурацкой идее, а? — она начала накручивать рыжую прядь на палец.

Он опешил. Что за неведомая сила заставила ее передумать?

— Понимаешь, я поговорила с Джорджем и Анджелиной. Они сказали, что в день своей свадьбы так утомились, что ночью смогли только снять с себя одежду и завалиться спать. Ну, и я подумала, может, перенесем брачную ночь пораньше и заодно растянем ее на эти оставшиеся дни?

— Да, да, да! — последнее «да» Гарри прокричал, потом поднял руки вверх.

— Хочешь прямо сейчас?

— О да!

— А не хочешь сначала доесть крылышки?

— Джинни... ты самая идеальная женщина на свете!


End file.
